1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally to an ice diet system and methods of implementing same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to system and method of dieting, wherein safe increases to an individual's basal metabolic rate accelerates the burning of fat, and may be used as a primary method of weight loss and/or as a complementary technique to the success of other weight loss strategies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human obesity is a major medical and social problem. It is well known that a large percentage of the population is obese, overweight, or is prone to being overweight, and constantly trying to lose weight. Obesity may generally be defined as a condition of excess body fat, which serves as a store house of energy. Energy from fat and ingested foods is used to power of the body's metabolic needs. For example, an active teenage male is estimated to burn 3067 calories per day for needed energy.
There are four primary known methods of treating obesity, namely (1) dietary manipulation (i.e., dieting), (2) exercise, (3) medication, and (4) surgical treatments. Unfortunately, all currently known methods of treatment of obesity, whether alone or in combination, have limited effectiveness and significant adverse side effects, and each technique has pitfalls which limits their applicability and effectiveness.
Dietary manipulations (i.e., diets) are meant to limit or decrease the number of ingested calories of food per day, to create a calorie or energy deficit. Such calorie deficit would generally cause the body to draw energy off of its stores of fat. However, for many obese people, traditional dieting yields a feeling of starvation, and as such, compliance with the diet becomes difficult.
During exercise, energy is burned to perform the work associated with the exercise. The energy required for the exercise would generally lead to drawing energy off from the stores of fat. However, obese patients typically have difficulty in complying with exercise programs due to physical limitations and pain, both of which often result from the patient's obesity in the first place.
Available medications have limited effectiveness and may have undesirable side effects. These drugs are intended to decrease the appetite for food, or interfere with the absorption of food energy in the gastrointestinal tract. As such, they have marginal effectiveness treating obesity. Similarly, surgical procedures are invasive and subject to complication, and as such are not often utilized as an effective means to lose weight.
In practice, physicians generally recommend combinations of these strategies for their patients. However, even in combination, the strategies are less effective than patients or their physicians would like. As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for treating obesity.